


Strasberg v Stevens

by darling_pet



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017), Ed (US TV)
Genre: Autumn, Cousins, Crossover, Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lawyers, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re about to ask Miles out on a date, but end up mistaking him for someone who has a very similar face…





	Strasberg v Stevens

As if staring at the man through the window of the doughnut shop wasn’t weird enough, you had to be murmuring your little speech under your breath and watch it fly out into the crisp autumn air.

“Miles, hi,” you practice, “funny running into you here! No, no, he always comes here, there’s nothing funny about that.”

Today is the day you’ve finally decided to ask out district attorney Miles Strasberg after working up enough courage over several weeks of weighing it up. But the opportunity has arisen, and there he stands at the counter, ordering a doughnut and a coffee.

He looks different today. It’s like Miles has forgotten to coiff his hair the way he usually does. Instead, it’s got a different sort of height to it - in a stylized way of sticking up rather than swooping. Also, where are his glasses? Maybe he has contacts in today, but that’s usually not like him. Perhaps you’re reading too much into his appearance.

“Okay, here I go. No turning back now.”

The door chimes as you walk inside and you try to swallow your nerves. You approach the man at the milk and sugar station off to the side.

“Maple doughnut,” you observe his selection, “the perfect choice on a day like today.”

Miles turns to face you, and wow, he really does look different today. He grins at you, a boyish kind of smile and happy eyes.

“That was my thought exactly! I’ve always said maple was the quintessential fall flavour.”

“I thought that was pumpkin?” you can’t help but mirror his upbeat demeanour and match his megawatt smile. _Is he normally like this?_ You try to scroll back in your memories for any evidence.

“Pumpkin is only perceived as quintessential,” he explains, “It gets all the attention from marketing execs. Pumpkin is the popular girl at school. Maple is the quiet, sweet girl in the corner of the room hoping you’ll notice her. I love me some maple.”

You laugh. There must be a ton of sugar in that coffee because Miles is being extra sweet himself. Your heart quickens at this interaction, which propels you forward into your speech.

“So, listen, Miles,” you start, “I was wondering-”

“Oh whoa, whoa, wait, I’m-”

The chiming entrance door interrupts you both.

You and the man you have obviously mistaken for Miles turn to find the _actual_ Miles approaching. Grey suit, striped blue tie (to match his eyes), the coiff, and his signature black glasses perched on his nose.

_Yep, this is Miles, alright._

_Then, who is…?_

“-Ed?” Miles says. “(Y/N)? Good morning. I see you two have already met.”

“Actually…” you say, wholly embarrassed.

“Not properly,” the man now known as Ed says. “She mistook me for you.”

Miles laughs. “If I had a nickel.”

“I’m sorry,” you pipe up, “am I missing something here?”

Ed makes the same adorable laugh. “Ed Stevens, nice to meet you. (Y/N), was it?” He holds out his hand and you shake it. It’s warm and oddly comforting.

“Yes. Hi, Ed. It’s nice to meet you too. Can I ask- were one of you cloned or what?”

The two men share an amused glance.

“Luckily that’s not the case,” Miles replies. “Ed is my cousin from Ohio. He’s a lawyer as well. Here on business.”

“You better believe it.”

_Cousin, huh?_

“The resemblance is uncanny, honestly,” you admit.

“We’ve gotten that a lot,” Ed confesses. He really does have an amazing smile… It’s like Miles’ but somehow distinctive at the same time. You’re not blushing, are you? Impossible… it’s Miles you’re crushing on.

“I think (Y/N) was wanting to tell you something though, when she thought I was you,” Ed continues.

_Oh God._

Miles directs his attention to you, looking like the lawyering angel he is. “I’m all ears.”

Feeling the need to dig yourself out of an awkward-hole, you ditch the speech and come up with something else.

“Oh, I just wanted to wish you good luck with the trial today,” you half-lie.

“Ha ha! Yeah, he’ll need it,” Ed chuckles.

You tilt your head. “Why’s that?”

“Miles is going head to head with me in court.” Ed leans in to lower his voice to you, but loud enough so his cousin can still hear. “He thinks he can beat me.”

“I _know_ I can beat you,” Miles retorts. “You’re just a small-town bowling alley lawyer.”

“Correction - I own a bowling alley and I am a lawyer,” Ed clarifies. “Two separate things.”

“You still own that place, eh?”

“I’d never let Stuckeybowl go.”

_Okay, there’s not enough time to unpack all of _that_._

“That would be quite the scene to witness,” you say at last, imagining these two battling it out in court.

“You should drop by,” the ‘bowling alley lawyer’ offers to you, “then you can see just who the best lawyer in the family is.”

“Oh, she already knows it’s me,” Miles answers, and puts a hand on your arm. Miles’. Hand. On. Your. Arm. “Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?”

You stutter, then merely laugh. How on Earth did you get in the middle of this adorable-yet-hot lawyer sandwich?

“Maybe I will drop by city hall, then.”

Ed checks his watch before adjusting the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I better get going. It was nice to meet you, (Y/N). I’ll see you around. I hope.”

Just as he goes to leave, the man shoots you a quick wink, so fast that you’re wondering if it even happened at all. It isn’t until Miles says your name that you snap out of your spacey state.

“Helloooo? (Y/N)? I asked if I can buy you a coffee while you’re here? Pastry? My treat.”

You give a long unintelligible “Uhhhh…” before somehow settling with a “yes, please.”

“What would you like?”

You think about it for a second.

“A maple doughnut, please.”


End file.
